Numerous reports of the past 25 years suggest that supplementation of dietary omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids (w-3 PUFA) with linseed, canola, or fish oils has beneficial effects in human diseases and laboratory animals (1. De Caterina, R., S. Endres, S. D. Kristensen, and E. B. Schmidt, editors. 1993. n-3 Fatty Acids and Vascular Disease. Springer-Verlag, London and 2. Lands, W. E. M., editor. 1987. Proceedings of the AOCS Short Course on Polyunsaturated Fatty Acids and Eicosanoids. American Oil Chemists' Society, Champaign, Ill.). These have included lively discussions of potential antithrombotic, immunoregulatory, and antiinflammatory responses relevant in arteriosclerosis, arthritis, and asthma as well as antitumor and antimetastratie effects (Ref. 1 and Iigo, M., T. Nakagawa, C. Ishikawa, Y. Iwahori, M. Asamoto, K. Yazawa, E. Araki, and H. Tsuda. 1997. Inhibitory effects of docosahexaenoic acid on colon carcinoma 26 metastasis to the lung. Br. J. Cancer 75:650-655). Their potential for preventative actions in cardiovascular diseases was recently bolstered with the finding that major dietary ω-3 PUFAs, eicosapentaenoic acid (C20:5 ω-3; EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (C22:6 ω-3; DHA), have a dramatic effect on ischemia-induced ventricular fibrillation and can protect against sudden cardiac death in dogs (4. Billman, G. E. et al. 1999 Prevention of sudden cardiac death by dietary pure ω-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids in dogs. Circulation. 99:2452-2547). Emergence of such possible preventative and/or therapeutic actions of ω-3 PUFA supplementation in infant nutrition, cardiovascular diseases, and mental health has led to a call for recommended dietary intakes by an international workshop (5. Simopoulous, A. P. et al. 1999. Workshop on the Essentiality of and Recommended Dietary Intakes for Omega-6 and Omega-3 Fatty Acids. J. Am. Coll. Nutr. 18:487-489). Also, the Gruppo Italiano per lo Studio della Sopravvivense nell'Infarto Miocardio (GISSI) Prevenzione trial evaluated the effects of ω-3 PUFA supplementation with >11,300 patients surviving myocardial infarction taking ˜1 g of ω-3 PUFA daily (n=2,836) along with recommended preventive treatments including aspirin, and reported a significant benefit with a decrease in cardiovascular death (6. Marchioloi, R. 1999. Dietary supplementation with n-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids and vitamin E after myocardial infarction: results of the GISSI-Prevenzione trial. Gruppo Italiano per lo Studio della Sopravvivenza nell'Ifarto miocardioco. Lancet. 354:447-455). However, the cellular and molecular mechanism(s) for dietary ω-3 protective actions in all of the studies including those with neural tissues (Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease and other known to involve inflammation in the brain) to date remain largely unexplained.
It is believed that the actions of the major lipid of fish oil, C20:5, are based upon (a) preventing conversion of arachidonic acid (C20:4%-6; AA) to proinflammatory eicosanoids (i.e. prostaglandins [PGs] and leukotrienes [LTS]); (b) serving as an alternate substrate producing 5-series LTS that are less potent; and/or (c) conversion by cyclooxygenase (COX) to 3-series prostanoids (i.e., PGI3) with potencies equivalent to their 4-series PG counterparts to maintain antithrombotic actions (References 1, 3 and 4). These and other explanations offered have not been generally accepted because of the lack of molecular evidence in vivo and high concentrations of ω-3 PUFA required to achieve putative “beneficial actions” in vitro (References 1-5).
Although the proinflammatory roles of LT and PG are appreciated, there is new evidence that other eicosanoids derived from arachidonate, namely lipoxins (LXs) and their endogenous analogues, the aspirin-triggered 15 epimer LXs (ATLs), are potent counterregulators of PMN-medicated injury and acute inflammation (7. Weissmann, G. 1991. Aspirin. Sci. Am. 264:84-90; 8. Marcus, A. J. 1999. Platelets: their role in hemostasis, thrombosis, and inflammation. In Inflammation: Basic Principles and Clinical Correlates. J. I. Gallin and R. Snyderman, editors. Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, Philadelphia. 77-9; 9. Claria, J., and C. N. Serhan. 1995. Aspirin triggers previously undescribed bioactive eicosanoids by human endothelial cell-leukocyte interactions. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:9475-9479; 10. Serhan, C. N., J. F. Maddox, N. A. Petasis, I. Akritopoulou-Zanze, A. Papayianni, H. R. Brady, S. P. Colgan, and J. L. Madara. 1995. Design of lipoxin A4 stable analogs that block transmigration and adhesion of human neutrophils. Biochemistry 34:14609-14615; and 11. Chiang, N., K. Gronert, C. B. Clish, J. A. O'Brien, M. W. Freeman, and C. N. Serhan. 1999. Leukotriene B4 receptor transgenic mice reveal novel protective roles for lipoxins and aspirin-triggered lipoxins in reperfusion. J. Clin. Invest. 104:309-316). At least two isoforms for COX, the classic site of action for nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), have been uncovered (COX-1 and 2) that appear to serve separate physiologic and pathophysiologic roles in humans (12. Herschman, H. R. 1998. Recent progress in the cellular and molecular biology of prostaglandin synthesis. Trends Cardiovasc. Med. 8:145-150). Each COX isoform carries dual enzymatic activities, a bisoxygenase and a peroxidase. Inhibition of COX-2 is the current focus of several pharmaceutical companies, as selective inhibition of COX-2 without blocking COX-1 could reduce unwanted side effects associated with traditional NSAIDs (13. Needleman, P., and P. C. Isakson. 1997. The discovery and function of COX-2. J. Rheumatol. 24 (Suppl. 49):6-8). In this regard, acetylation of COX-2 by the classic NSAID, aspirin (ASA), prevents the formation of prostanoids, but the acetylated enzyme remains active in situs to generate 15R-hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acid (15R-HETE) from C20:4 that is released and converted by activated inflammatory cells to the 15-epimeric LXs (14. Chiang, N., T. Takano, C. B. Clish, N. A. Petasis, H.-H. Tai, and C. N. Serhan. 1998. Aspirin-triggered 15-epi-lipoxin A4 (ATL) generation by human leukocytes and murine peritonitis exudates: Development of a specific 15-epi-LXA4 ELISA. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 287:779-790 and 15. Xiao, G., A.-L. Tsai, G. Palmer, W. C. Boyar, P. J. Marshall, and R. J. Kulmacz. 1997. Analysis of hydroperoxide-induced tyrosyl radicals and lipoxygenase activity in aspirin-treated human prostaglandin H synthase-2. Biochemistry 36:1836-1845). Synthetic analogues of these natural local mediators with prolonged biological half-life display potent antiinflammatory properties providing evidence that cell-cell interactions can be responsible for conversion of AA (and/or other lipids and PUFA see FIG. 1) to mediators that possess antiinflammatory properties by regulating signaling events important to host defense (Reference 11 and 16. Clish, C. B., J. A. O'Brien, K. Gronert, G. L. Stahl, N. A. Petasis, and C. N. Serhan. 1999. Local and systemic delivery of a stable aspirin-triggered lipoxin prevents neutrophil recruitment in vivo. Proc. Nad. Acad. Sci. USA 96:8247-8252).